


Selipan Rindu dalam Haiku

by cahayamonokrom



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, EXO (Band)
Genre: 520, Drabble, Haiku, M/M, Poetry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24164032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cahayamonokrom/pseuds/cahayamonokrom
Summary: Larik 5-7-5 teruntukmu (dan kita) yang mencinta dalam senyap.
Relationships: Lu Han/Oh Sehun
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	Selipan Rindu dalam Haiku

**Author's Note:**

> Lu Han, Oh Se Hun, bukan milik saya. Hanya pinjam nama. Tidak ada keuntungan yang diambil dari fiksi penggemar ini.
> 
> 俳句 (haiku): puisi pendek Jepang, terdiri atas 17 suku kata yang terbagi menjadi 3 larik; larik pertama 5 suku, larik kedua 7 suku, dan larik ketiga 5 suku.

Setiap tanggal dua puluh Mei, Lu Han menerima kiriman selembar kartu pos. 

Pada tahun pertama, ketika musim bunga ceri hampir usai, ia menerima tiga larik sajak pendek. 

> _penghujung semi_
> 
> _asmara bertebaran_
> 
> _dua puluh mei_

Hanya itu. Tiada tabik maupun pertanyaan akan kabar. Kartu pos itu ia simpan di kotak kaleng berbentuk radio kuno. 

Tahun kedua, ia menerima kiriman serupa. Saat itu kotanya sedang langganan dihampiri hujan seminggu berturut. 

> _sisa gerimis_
> 
> _pesan dikirim angin_
> 
> _kamu kurindu_

Lagi, tanpa basa-basi. Kartu pos kedua menemani kartu pos sebelumnya di dalam kotak penyimpanan. 

Tahun ketiga―sekarang―angkasa dirundung mendung, dan ia memungut kartu yang sama di atas keset pintu kediaman. 

> _gelembung awan_
> 
> _imaji kata-kata_
> 
> _kapan berjumpa_

Lu Han cuma bisa tersenyum getir.

"Bertanya kapan berjumpa, akan lebih mudah kalau langsung datang saja," ucapnya pelan, bermonolog selepas membaca sajak yang tertulis. 

"Memang itu yang kulakukan."

Terperanjat, Lu Han berbalik. Matanya bertemu dengan sosok tinggi semampai berdiri satu depa dari anak tangga pertama teras rumah. 

"Ketika aku menulisnya, saat itu juga kuputuskan harus sekarang." 

Lu Han masih membatu. Terlalu terkejut untuk sekadar melepas reaksi sederhana. 

"Tidak menyuruhku masuk?" 

Perlahan, lamun pergi dan sadar kembali. Pintu dibukanya cukup lebar. Meski Lu Han tak buka suara, tamunya mengerti ia telah mendapat perkenan. 

Sang tamu dipersilakan masuk lebih dulu. Lu Han mengekori, lalu mengunci pintu dan jendela, serta menutup rapat seluruh tirainya. 

Bukan 'apa kabar' ataupun 'kapan kamu tiba' yang mengawali, melainkan ciuman dalam yang tidak sempat lampias selama hitungan tahun. Lu Han tidak mau bertanya apa-apa. Biar pagutan-pagutan rindu itu yang bicara.

_Wǒ xiǎng nǐ, Shì Xūn. Wǒ xiǎng nǐ.[1]_

Dua puluh Mei miliknya dan yang terkasih, memang harus tersembunyi, dan hanya mampu dijahit di sela-sela sunyi. 

[***]

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [1] Aku kangen kamu.
> 
> happy 五二零！


End file.
